


Illicit Business

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: Considering how the boy was constantly in the public eye, it figured that there'd be a bunch of horny bastards ogling his features whenever they could. But finding out that there was a black market for suggestive pictures of him was really, going way too far.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Illicit Business

"You hang around the Commander a lot, don't you?"

Here we go again. When Sol turned around and was greeted by the sight of a scrawny kid, round eyes beaming hopefully at him with an expensive-looking camera in his hands, Sol already knew he was going to be asked for a favour.

He started walking away.

"Hey! Wait a minute, you haven't even heard me out!" The guy was now sprinting in order to catch up with Sol, quick strides so he could match his pace. "I was wondering if you could-"

"No." Sol stopped suddenly, causing the guy to almost bump into him.

"It's just one picture-"

"No."

"If you're looking for some cash-"

"No."

"I know a guy who deals this kind of stuff," he spoke before Sol could shut him up, and Sol stared at him blankly. When the kid realised there wasn't going to be any further interruptions, he pressed onwards.

"You won't believe how much this stuff sells for - there's people out there willing to pay thousands for good enough pictures. Last week, a support soldier managed to get a snapshot of his shoulder. His _bare_ shoulder!" The guy sighed in contentment, and Sol could practically see the invisible drool dripping off of him. If this was the kind of reaction people got when they imagined their holy angel's shoulder, picturing him topless must be sending people to the medical room. "I've heard there's different markets depending on what you're interested in. Are you an ass or tits man?"

 _'Both'_ his mind unhelpfully responded at once, and before his brain could conjure up racy images of Ky from the depths of his memory, Sol immediately decked the guy in the face.

A wince of pain, and a hand reached up to cradle the injured side of his head. After a moment of checking everything was still intact (unfortunately), the guy gave Sol a nervous smile.

"I-I guess you're into personality, huh?"

If Sol ever woke up one day and found himself attracted to Ky's annoying, 'stick-up-ass' personality, then the only explanations would be that he was still heavily drunk from the night before, or he needed professional help. Regardless, this whole thing was far too much even for him, and whilst he could appreciate seeing a good bit of skin, he'd rather see it himself in person.

Sol snarled at the kid, and left.

\--

Ever since the incident, Sol happened to be a lot more aware of his surroundings. Or more specifically, Ky's surroundings.

It seemed to happen everywhere regardless of the situation. Whenever the boy went to train with him, he could always hear the distant shutter sound from miles away. Whenever Ky was busy scribbling in his tent and Sol happened to walk past, he would never fail to notice a camera lens peaking inconspicuously through the curtains. Even in the middle of a goddamn battle, which was probably when Ky was the _least_ attractive with all the blood and guts smeared on his uniform, there were always a handful of people a fair distance away who were more concerned about capturing Ky's best angle than actually fighting.

Once, Ky had simply yawned and stretched his arms in public, and Sol could swear he heard about twenty cameras simultaneously clicking away at once.

This was getting out of hand.

"You hear that?" he had asked Ky after hearing what must have been the hundredth snapshot taken that morning, only to be met with a questioning look.

"Hear what..?"

"Clicking noises," he said in clarification, and the boy went silent, brows furrowed as he tried to listen out for any sounds that could be considered out of the ordinary.

"I can't say that I do. Perhaps you should get your hearing checked out," Ky suggested in a light-hearted manner, causing Sol to huff in response.

"My hearing isn't the problem here. The problem is that there's a bunch of your admirers who want to profit out of people getting off to you. They've got fancy cameras 'n shit, heard it sells for a lot."

In that one moment, there were many reactions that Ky could have given. Sol expected him to suddenly pale in realisation, or frustratedly grit his teeth, or perhaps mutter something in French under his breath at the very least.

The last thing he'd been expecting was for Ky to suddenly start laughing at him.

"R-Really now..? You're telling me that actually happens?" Ky snickered, shaking his head.

"You don't believe me, do you." Sol deadpanned.

"Not at all." The other gave an apologetic smile. "I know you think I am naive, but I'm not _that_ naive."

So the boy was going to continue marching around camp with not an ounce of privacy, without having any idea of just what was going on. Sol had to admit he wasn't exactly totally fond of Ky, but to just let this continue was kind of a dick-ish move.

He was going to have to intervene, wasn't he.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, and let the conversation go.

Once he had stepped away and thought about the situation a while later, Sol had no idea how exactly he was going to do this. Of course, he could always find that guy who had approached him before and kick him around until he confessed who else was in on it, but seeing as they had a war on their hands and were already at a lack of manpower, it figured that beating at least a fifth of the Order to a pulp was not going to work out in his favour.

He ended up having to resort to tagging alongside Ky in order to block the boy from the cameras' line of sight, which ended up with him being in close proximity with the boy more often than he would've liked. It led to a lot more shoving the boy out the way, a lot more touching, and a lot more holding, which went totally against Sol's 'don't get close to anyone' plan but fuck it, at least the kid was having his safety guaranteed.

When Sol walked round the camp a few weeks later, the frequent piercing glares and bitter grumbles told him the system was already breaking apart.

\--

"Sol?"

Silence. His eyes flickered from what was in his hands to the rest on the table, skimming over each and every one. To think even fifteen years later, this was still somehow a thing. He could vaguely understand the situation back then, but now this was just plain creepy. Like something out of one of those disturbing crime documentaries that you never quite believe are real.

"..Sol?" Ky tried again, his voice a little louder.

"Don't come in. Seriously." Sol said, but judging by the echoes of Ky's footsteps, he clearly wasn't going to listen to Sol as per usual.

"Now, don't be ridiculous. Whatever you've found can't be that bad-"

As soon as Sol heard the hitch in Ky's breath, he knew Ky had seen it.

The red glow within the darkroom made it difficult to see what exactly what was printed on each square of photographic paper, but up close, it was apparent that every single image depicted Ky in various situations. Further inspection showed that each print didn't even have a single crease or thumbprint on them, meaning whoever was selling this clearly cared deeply about the quality of the photos. Whether that was just to ensure customer satisfaction or because they admired Ky so deeply was a mystery, though Sol had a deep feeling it was for both reasons.

"How... how many?" Ky asked hesitantly, uncertainty laced in his tone as he walked up to the pictures.

"Too many," Sol replied, and peered at a note underneath one of the photos that had caught his attention, which read _'seven digit figure'._ The picture in question showed a short-haired Ky bending over to pick up something off-camera, the shape of his ass accentuated heavily by the Order pants, which were practically on life support trying to contain it all.

"Price never was this high," Sol muttered when he noticed Ky was also looking at the note. "Used to only be in the thousands. Guess I caused a shortage of material, so the price skyrocketed."

"You..? How- no, never mind. I think I need to sit down," Ky murmured to himself, before it seemed to cross his mind that sitting on the floor in this dump was going to be incredibly unhygienic. With all the suggestive pictures of Ky dotted around the place, Sol didn't doubt the possibility that some poor sap had rather carefully gotten their rocks off here on multiple occasions.

Instead, Ky leaned against Sol, watching attentively as he reached out and picked out yet another photo that happened to be on top of a pile.

_"'Nice thighs.'"_

Sol could feel Ky frowning at him through the darkness, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just reading the note under it, don't look at me like that," Sol explained, which appeared to calm Ky down as he nestled himself closer.

"..But whoever wrote this is right."

"Don't make me let go of you," Ky chided him, and made him put the incriminating photo down before he could make any further comments about it.

The rest of the pictures seemed to contain a similar level of lewdness, and judging from the never-ending amount of pictures that appeared to just pop up within the room, it was clear that this collection had been going on for many years. Notable examples included an up-skirt shot of Ky around the time when he had just been crowned King (the outfit looked like a maternity dress, Sol had joked, which Ky did not find amusing), as well as a picture of Ky during his IPF days munching on a pastry of some kind, his mouth opened wide to accommodate all of it (which thoroughly embarrassed Ky and made Sol grin smugly at him like a madman).

Surprisingly, none of this managed to evoke a strong reaction from within Ky, until he managed to get ahold of one of the oldest pictures, which Sol recognised at once.

There was a gasp as Ky stared at the mini yawning him on it.

"Sol, this picture was taken in the early days of Order! But... how? I can't imagine people were interested in me like that back then."

Sol simply turned to Ky with an _'are you fucking kidding me'_ expression on his face. When Ky didn't seem to understand, Sol had to prompt him. "You know I told you about this years ago, right?"

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't I know about it now?"

"Because you thought I was making shit up," Sol replied, and man if only he could frame the look of guilt on Ky's face. Having Ky realise he was wrong was more of a satisfying sight than all of these damn pictures.

Ky cleared his throat. "..In my defence, it's not a very believable statement," he said, but before Sol could argue back, he added "however I do thank you for trying to warn me."

"'s fine." Sol said, trying to ignore the sudden tingly warmth he was feeling, which meant things were probably going to get disgustingly soft and mushy.

Instead of allowing that to happen, he reached his arm back to grab the hilt of his sword.

"So, wanna help me burn this place to the ground?" he offered as a change of topic.

Ky paused to take one last glance at everything, decided he wouldn't miss anything in the slightest, and nodded. "I would love to."

It took less than five minutes for them to unsheathe their swords and fry the place. It was actually kind of disappointing - they could have truly made a fortune selling all of this stuff, and Sol probably wouldn't have to bounty hunt for another day in his life. Ky did not seem to feel the same way, refusing to show even the slightest bit of hesitation as he sent a Stun Edge into one of the tables, causing it to immediately burst into flames. 

With everything destroyed, there really wasn't anything left to do except stand outside and watch the inferno unfold, relishing in the satisfaction as it all turned into nothing but char and ash.

"Maybe we should have kept a few photos," he spoke up, now sorely regretting not pocketing that first picture of Ky bent over. Whilst he didn't exactly approve of this whole black market thing, it wasn't like he was going to find a better picture of Ky's ass anywhere else.

"Not a chance. If you want to actually see my 'assets', you can just ask me." Ky replied, and Sol had to admit that in all fairness, seeing the real thing was certainly a hell of a lot better than seeing a still image, so he was getting a pretty good deal here.

"First off, don't call them assets because that just kills the mood we've got going on here, and secondly, when?" Sol smirked as Ky's face coloured, no doubt regretting everything that he had just said. "I'll take it as an apology for you not believing me about the picture fiasco," he continued, which appeared to cause Ky to reconsider.

"...I'll consider it," he said, which was Ky code for _'convince me tonight'_ , and let Sol put an arm around him as they walked away from the crumbling building behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The SolKy discord regularly tend to admire Ky's features a lot, so I used that to help me write this fic. Thank you to everyone on there for publicly displaying their horniness for Ky. I am so sorry I accidentally kink shamed all of you (and myself).


End file.
